cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Gallagher
"I have a lot of hate in me, but not for humanity. Not for you." ''-Alice Gallagher'' Alice Gallagher, is a human and side character of the Cyverse meta-series. Born in an alternate world not connected to Remnant, her life changed after an entity known as Fate caused her death. Being forced to travel around, she soon found herself on Remnant and met Ruby, eventually developing feelings for her, and soon joined her adventures. Appearance Long brown hair with a golden highlight along the left side of her head, standing tall at 177 cm, Alice has a well maintained body and form. She has D cup size breasts after Ruby wished for a cup size increase, and while her body is covered in scars, she hides them under a minor illusion. Personality While one could say that Alice is confident, standing tall and proud, she tends to be reclusive and stays silent when she's not being spoken to. She only loses the reclusive act when in combat, where she tends to become colder and confident. Although she does interact well with Ruby, anything that isn't human is met with extreme hatred and suspicion. She tends to hate the mere idea of things being more than human if they originally were human. With Ruby, she is used to her being more than human, but she once had a very negative reaction to the idea of it. Biography Alice's life started pretty normally, compared to a normal human. Growing up in a small town in the United States eastern coast, her family was the center of her world. Her sister, Seras Gallagher, and her parents were the people she looked to and helped her do what she needed. However, all of this changed when Seras reached 13 years old. As she went out to get her sister a cake and a card, a truck slammed into her car and killed her slowly, nobody calling the police as strings were pulled from on high. When Alice awoke, she found herself face to face with her killer, a being calling itself the Concept of Fate. He claimed that her life was now over, and her new life, a life under his control, had begun. Over the years, Alice died an untold number of times. She attempted to count every death, but after thousands of self done suicides, she stopped counting. Multiple worlds she attempted to fight back against Fate, ending up defeated an in a position where her life became a living hell for years on end. But one day, after meeting Ruby a few times, she was able to take on Fate and defeated him. However, even in this freedom, she couldn't exactly die as she wished to deep down. Travelling around for a few dozen years, she found herself on Remnant, and met Ruby once more. While she didn't fully remember her, she soon began to remember encounters she had with Ruby before. Powers & Abilities Of the many worlds Alice as gone to, a number of powers have been added to her arsenal. Granted, she tends to repress many of them to keep herself from becoming to much 'more than human'. Magic is a power she tends to use the most, with a number of spells being her most used form of combat. However, she also has a power that she tends to not use either for fear of herself or because she genuinely doesn't realize that she has such a power. Agi Line: This line of spells create fire and warps it to a foe. The strongest form of this line is Trisagion, which unleashes a beam of sunlight down like a laser from a space station. Bufu Line: This line creates ice or a version of the cold on or around a foe. The strongest form is Ice Age, which turns the area around her to almost absolute zero temperatures. Antichthon: A spell that Alice altered to her own uses. By combining her small knowledge of how atoms work and how the Almighty spells work, she recreates Antimatter as an attack. This can also be used to form a number of weapons that she can use. These weapons aren't made of metal or of stone, but of a bone/chitin like material. O' Murderer Mine: This is her ultimate spell, a spell that she doesn't realize has become a reality. It acts very similarly to a 'Reality Marble', a truth of her soul that can be brought forth around herself. This soulscape is nearly empty besides a castle in the distance, but the whole area has a lot of guests. For each death she suffers, a corpse is made. All of these corpses soon pile up, their collective hatred rising to no end before they began to alter how Alice thinks. Their personalities became mixed in with her own, and created a living hell of nothing but death. Miscellaneous -After finding of her true nature and regaining the memories too, Ruby took back up the mantle of the Darkness. She tends to go by her name of Ruby and keeps to her old life too, but still does her duties as the Nonexistence Embodiment. She tends to switch between transformations freely, staying on it as her, or rather the mun's, mood is. -The Wrahtful Vacosian form is sometimes used in terms with her secret identity, that of Cylcia Narukami. Of course this only works on those that don't know the secret, but it's a very well guarded secret that only a handful of people know. -Her age has been a mystery. She often says she's in her late twenties, but if one were to find out the true age, they'd be shocked. It's 130 '''Googolplexian '''years after all. Here a visual reference. -Ruby does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Ruby tends to do these while stopping time, mostly out of boredom and to keep her body fit. -It is her job to erase on an outerversal scale, as it is Yog-Sothoth's job to create on the same scale. She doesn't take pleasure or any other feelings into account with it, instead she simply does it. Which means hundreds millions to endless amounts of deaths are on her shoulders. -She doesn't have a permanent profession, instead she bounces from several part-time jobs, like some of the following; Modeling, Blacksmith, Cook and Babysitter. -Ruby is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -She is completely immortal, and nothing short of her creator, Azathoth, can erase her. -She loves to fuck with mortals though, by destroying the laws of physics, down to resurrecting their loved ones and seeing their hilarious reactions. In short, the Unnamed Darkness is quite the prankster. -Ruby really loves the night sky. She’s a nocturnal kind of being and looking outside always reminds her of what she is. The Absolute Nonexistence, otherwise known as Darkness, and every time she stares up at the starless night, she feels at home. -Considering Ruby is an Outer God, she gets a lot of sacrifices and is worshiped by many cults alike.. Some of which are extremely rare materials, which she straight up sells to some big corporations or the black market. She has made a lot of profit that way and is comfortably sitting on a huge amount of money. Quotes "No matter how much someone fights, the struggle will always continue. Until the enemy is finally done in."